Cuts and Bruises
by Mistress Lust and Blood
Summary: Beating the tar out of each other is just another form of foreplay... Non Con, ZADR.
1. A Fight Ensues

Chapter One- A Fight Ensues

A loud cracking sound followed the screams of terror. Dib's body hit the stone wall of the alley after being hit by one of Zim's robotic spider arms. The sudden shock of spine hitting wall left him in a momentary daze, his eyes blurring and his hearing becoming muffled. His legs gave way for a moment and he fell to the cement, sitting against the wall and trying to grab something to relieve his dizziness.

Zim laughed evilly, not paying attention to the huge gash on his own head. The blood had trickled down over his nose and cheeks, dripping from his chin. But he didn't acknowledge it. Such things were petty to Zim, especially when he had bigger things on his mind, like destroying the Dib-Stink.

Zim outstretched his robotic legs and began the uneasy task of walking closer to his victim. At the beginning of this fight, Dib had been anything but helpless, wrecking one of Zim's spider arms to prove it. But now, the fight was nearly over. Zim could taste his victory in the foggy air of the dark alley.

"Foolish earthling! Did you really think you could outmatch ZIM! You are just as pathetic as every other creature on this God-forsaken planet," Zim taunted as he prepared to make the finally blow.

Dib's eyes began to focus and his mind raced to find a solution to this predicament. His eyes darted around quickly to find something, anything that could save his life. His hands moved around the general area of where he was sitting to find a stick or a rock or anything to help prolong his existence in the fight. But then, his hand moved over something metallic and smooth. It was a pipe of some sort, embedded into the cement right beneath him.

_I've got to time this just right_, he thought to himself.

Zim reared back his sharp metallic arm, ready to impale Dib right through the stomach. But Dib, using what little strength he had left, rocketed out of the way of the blow, rolling across the ground to get out of the way for what was hopefully to come.

The metal spider arm pierced through the pipe, sending a huge stream of burning steam into the alley. Zim screamed in pain as the vapor scorched him and the moisture caused his skin to sizzle and burn. He retracted his spider legs and fell to the ground rolling in pain and anguish.

Dib watched and panted heavily, having almost no energy to continue. But, seeing his enemy in such pain brought a sadistic smile to his face.

"That's what you get for not showering in paste this morning, Zim," he jeered, still panting heavily.

The clouds of steam were beginning to clear, and Dib knew that he could not continue to fight. He would have to retreat, but only for now. Their paths would cross again at school. So Dib reached for his backpack and ran as best he could out of the alley and down the street, leaving Zim alone and in pain.

Once the steam had stopped flowing and Zim had found enough strength, he got up and limped slowly to the sidewalk. Leaning against the corner, he looked around for Dib, but he was no where in sight.

He growled a little to himself and pulled out his communicator. He pressed a few random buttons and a holographic screen appeared in front of him.

"Gir," he ordered.

The screen flipped on to show Gir eating tacos and drinking a bubblegum smoothie, making as much of a mess as possible.

"GIR! I need for you to come pick me up," Zim commanded.

Gir continued his task of eating, drinking, and humming cheerfully, paying no heed to his master.

"GIR! Hey! Gir, I'm talking to you," he yelled at the floating screen in front of him.

But the little robot servant did not respond, indulging himself in earthly pleasures.

"GIIIIIRRRRRR!"

"Oh, hi master," Gir responded with a smile, "When did you get home!"

"I'm not home, Gir! I'm in a filthy human alley bleeding to death from my head! Now come pick me up," Zim demanded irately.

"Do you want me to bring tacos," Gir asked, holding up one to show his master.

"No Gir. No tacos," Zim responded.

"Awwww…," Gir groaned. And with that, the screen flipped off and disappeared.

Zim looked out to the silent, cold street. The moisture of the fog was causing him some minor discomfort, but not enough for him to react to. He was in too deep of thought anyway. His cheeks burned hot with fury at the thought of having neither won nor lost the battle with the puny Dib creature. Not to mention, he was embarrassed and humiliated at having been caught without his paste protection from the steam.

"This isn't over, Dib-Worm! I'll best you at school on Monday," he said as he continued waiting for Gir.


	2. Monday

Chapter Two- Monday

The screeching, migraine-causing bell rang at the skool. Dib entered the classroom, expecting a gasp or some big reaction to the horrible state he was in. He sported a purple, swollen cheek and a black eye, while a dried cut split his lip lower lip in two. His limp was more then a little noticeable and was making it very difficult to get to his desk at the far side of the room.

Dib's hope for sympathy was crushed when he realized no one had even noticed his entrance, all except Miss Bitters.

"Quit dawdling Dib! Get to your seat," she commanded in her eerie, gruesome way.

"Yes, Miss Bitters," he sighed, his head hanging in hopelessness. He hadn't received much attention from his dad or sister when he came home from the fight, so he had to do most of his own doctoring by himself.

After hobbling to his desk, he sat down carefully and looked over at Zim's desk. Empty.

"Cool. I wonder if I killed him," Dib said softly, smiling in hope of victory.

But there was no such luck for poor Dib. After he said that, Zim came limping into the classroom, trying to stay as out of sight as possible.

"Hey Zim! What happened to you," some kid shouted from the back of the class.

Zim cringed when he was discovered. "Nothing, just a regular, normal earth accident," he said with a nervous smile. But once he did, he turned and looked at Dib with a glare.

Dib glared right back at him and noticed Zim's many battle scars. The gash on his head had been bandaged nicely and Zim seemed to be favoring his left arm and right leg.

_He looks worse then me_, _and that's saying something because I look pretty bad anyway_, he thought to himself. There was a small part of Dib that almost felt sorry for Zim, a natural human sense of empathy. But Dib quickly shook the thought out of his head, thinking that Zim wouldn't be feeling this way for him.

_He probably doesn't even know what empathy means_, Dib thought darkly.

But on the contrary, Zim knew plenty about empathy and what it felt like to feel sorry for someone, even if you didn't like them at all. But now was not one of those times. Zim was more obsessed with his own woes and with revenge to care about how Dib was.

"Alright children, the skool board, for some reason, think that it is important for you to learn about the dangers of sexual assault. So there will be a meeting after school in the auditorium for those of you interested," Miss Bitters said, detesting having to be helpful to her students in any way.

Zim raised an eyebrow at the mention of this "sexual assault". He raised his hand to get the teacher's attention.

"What is it, Zim," Miss Bitters growled.

"This 'sexual assault' thing… what is it," he asked.

At that moment, it was as if someone had slammed on the brakes of a car, sending everyone crashing through the windshield. There was a huge gasp from nearly every kid in the classroom. Their eyes burned into him worse then the steam had. He looked around and felt like sinking into his chair, but held his head high, truly believing that he was the superior one.

All the while, Dib was finding this so incredibly funny that it was getting hard for him to hold in his laughter. Zim had just humiliated himself in front of everyone. It was like going to the movies to Dib. He wished he had some popcorn.

Miss Bitters growled angrily. She went to her desk and opened up the top drawer. She pulled out a big book and threw it on Zim's desk.

"Look it up," she screeched at him, turning back to the chalkboard to start the day's lesson.

Zim looked at her curiously. His eyes slowly went down to the book on his desk.

_Dictionary_, he read off the cover. He opened it up and immediately caught on to its purpose.

"Hmmm, this seems to be an archive of complicated human words and their definitions. A book like this can easily help me in my mission to TAKE OVER EARTH," he screamed.

"OH COME ON! He just said it out loud! You guys had to have heard that," Dib screamed at his class mates.

"Dib, shut up," someone said, tossing a paper ball at his head.

"Yeah, Dib-Stink, shut up," Zim echoed with a sly grin on his face.

Dib's eyes narrowed in anger, but he settled down into his seat, grumbling to himself about how stupid everyone was.

Zim grinned evilly but turned his attention back to the dictionary in front of him.

"Here it is… sexual assault," he said softly, following the words with his finger. "…_a statutory offense that provides that it is a crime to knowingly cause another person to engage in an unwanted sexual act by force or threat; also see rape_."

Another word he was unfamiliar with… rape. He opened up the book and searched for rape. He read the definition to himself, rubbing under his chin in thought.

"I must know more," he said to himself, his eyes narrowing in thought as he schemed.


	3. And So It Begins

Chapter 3- And So It Begins

Dib slowly limped up the stairs to his room. It was late and he needed his rest. It wasn't easy hobbling around everywhere. And the stairs were no picnic. He had asked Gaz for help, but of course, she was too busy with her video game to care about anything else.

Dib sighed in relief as he made it to the top. The hallway was dark and very quiet, and normally Dib would pay no mind to it. But something had him spooked. It was that feeling of being watched, like when he could feel Zim's eyes on him in class. And, under normal circumstances, he would heed to his own bad feelings and investigate. But he was in neither the condition nor the mood to do so. So he went to his room and locked the door behind him.

Suddenly, there came a loud scratching at his window. He hobbled over to it and looked out, seeing nothing but darkness.

"Hmmm, must have been a cat or something," he reasoned.

Then, out of no where, a piece of cloth was shoved into Dib's face from behind, covering his nose and mouth. His eyes grew wide in alarm and he breathed in so he could scream. But once he did, a quick, overbearing weakness came over him. And within a few seconds he was out like a light, completely helpless.

_An hour later…_

Dib's eyes opened slowly, his head hurting from the drugs he had inhaled. His vision was blurry and he could only make out a green and crimson slur of color pacing back and forth in front of him. He shut his eyes in anguish, holding his head in one hand. His skull felt like it was ready to burst, so much so, that he could not help but let a small groan escape over his lips.

The sound caught Zim's attention. He smiled sadistically and stood up straight in front of Dib with his hands on his sides.

"Glad to see you awake Dib-Stink. This wouldn't have been as fun if you were unconscious," he stated evilly.

"Zim…," Dib said, raising his voice a little. He tried to get up, but he didn't have his balance yet. So, despite his best efforts, he sunk back down to where he was sitting.

"Get up, Dib. I want a real fight from you," Zim commanded impatiently.

"Another fight," Dib groaned in complaint. He really didn't feel like fighting at this point. His wounds were still far too fresh from their last struggle. "Why couldn't you have picked a different night to drag me out for a fight?"

"My plan must remain fresh in mind for it to work," Zim cackled back.

At around that point, Dib's eyes began to focus and he grew more aware of his surroundings. Obviously, Zim had taken him back to his base and they were now in a strange room that Dib had never seen before. It resembled a nightmarish version of a hospital's operating room, a cold, metal table in the center with machines dandling from the ceiling, ready to obey any command Zim threw their way. There was a large window on one wall that peered into the hallway and a door right next to it.

"What the heck," Dib whispered, looking around. He did not like the look of that operating table. "What is your plan, Zim," he demanded, turning to his enemy with infuriated eyes.

"Oh you will find out soon enough," Zim sneered maniacally. With that, he yanked his shirt off over his head and threw it to the side.

Taken aback by Zim's outlandish actions, Dib looked upon his half naked enemy with detestation and confusion.

"Umm… Zim, what are you doing," Dib asked, backing up a few paces.

"Few things really affect your race, Dib. Your nations can't comprehend words and negotiations so they speak through violence. It seemed hostility was the only thing that spoke to you. But no matter what I threw at you, you just kept coming back for more! Filthy, meddlesome human!" Zim's eyes nearly bulged out of his head on that last remark.

"But…," Dib began.

"SILENCE! I knew I had to find something that had an even bigger effect on your race, and I only discovered it just recently," he said, inching closer, "I find it humorous… your people can be emotionally and psychologically destroyed just from a forced mating! On my planet, that is called foreplay," he said, glaring evilly at his soon to be victim.

"Forced mating… you mean," Dib said, his voice trailing off as the thought fully sunk in.

"Time for an anal-probing," Zim snarled with a sadistic grin on his face. As soon as the words left his mouth, he raced forward, his claw-like hands ready to snatch onto any part of Dib he could snag.

Dib let out a startled yelp as Zim began to run towards him. He turned and ran, feeling worried drops of sweat run down the sides of his face. It was like a monster movie! Only the monster was going to rape him instead of eat his flesh. He was still having a hard time understanding how none of this seemed wrong to Zim. He had trouble eating human food, but he obviously had no second thoughts about such a taboo issue as homosexual rape… let alone rape by itself.

Dib raced around the room with Zim hot on his trail. It wasn't a large room, so the whole chase was basically a circle around the operating table.

"Zim! You can't be serious! This is sick and wrong," he shouted as he ran.

"Precisely why it is such an affective weapon against you," Zim hollered back.

Dib stopped on one side of the table with Zim on the opposite side, ready to run the same way Dib went.

"But doesn't this _get _to you… emotionally," Dib asked as he panted.

"On my planet, mating is never emotional! It is pure physical attraction! We find it pointless and naïve to become sentimentally attached to a mating partner," Zim stated, threatening to run either way around the table.

"But… that seems so… cold-blooded," Dib said, feeling a shiver run up his spine as Zim described that.

"All for the good of our plan to take over the universe," Zim said, suddenly running around the side to get to Dib.

Dib ran in the opposite direction to escape. But as he ran, he thought to himself. _Okay… there is no point in trying to talk him out of this, so I guess I'll just have to speak his language_, he thought to himself.

Suddenly, Dib came to a screeching halt and turned around. Just as Zim was about to make contact, Dib reared back his arm and threw a punch right into Zim's face. The force caused Zim to fly back a few feet into the wall. He shook his head a few times and spat bloody saliva on the floor.

While Zim recovered, Dib felt a rush tingle through his whole body that he had never felt before. For some reason, hitting Zim this time was much more pleasurable then any other time he had before, almost to the point of being physically satisfying.

Zim shook off the blow and shot a sick smile over at Dib. "Nice punch, Dib-Worm," he said, removing his black leather gloves and tossing them aside with his shirt.

"Ummm, thanks," Dib said nervously, tensing himself in case Zim made another advance. He wasn't sure, but it looked as if Zim might have actually enjoyed that. A quick glance at Zim's pants confirmed his suspicions.

Surprisingly, Dib didn't find that overly disgusting. However, he did fear for his virginity once Zim started chasing him again.

Realizing he was getting no where fast, Zim extended his mechanical spider legs and swatted Dib with one of them. Dib flew into the wall with a nauseating crack sound, losing his senses for a moment. But that was all Zim needed to grab a sharp knife from a tray near the operating table. Using one swift motion, he sliced Dib's clothes from his neck to his crotch. Luckily, no skin was broken.

Dib let out a terrified cry when the blade got way too close for comfort, but the throbbing in his cheek from Zim's spider arm was making something else throb, a little bit farther south. _What the hell is wrong with me_, he thought, _how could I possibly be turned on by this!_

He quickly grabbed the wrist that was holding the knife and pushed back, trying to keep the blade away from him. But blood wasn't what was on Zim's mind.

Zim dropped the knife to the floor and used his other hand to aim a punch into Dib's stomach. Dib coughed violently at having the wind knocked out of him so suddenly.

"Fight back, Dib! Hit me," Zim commanded, standing back so Dib could have a moment to recover.

Dib's eyes shot up to Zim's as he held his stomach. He couldn't believe it, but Zim was actually getting off on this. He _wanted_ Dib to hit him. Apparently, attacking each other was a very effective version of foreplay to the Irkens. And strangely enough, it was having a similar effect on Dib.

Without warning, a clenched fist struck Zim across the face, sending him flying into the side of the operating table. Zim shook his head a few times to relieve his momentary dizziness. He was surprised by the sudden force in Dib. He looked up at his foe.

Dib stood there, his fists lowered to his sides, shaking in exhilaration. He wasn't sure what this strange fight would lead to, but as long as both he and Zim were enjoying it, he really didn't care at this point. He had never felt so physically stimulated in his life then when the raw flesh on his knuckles came in contact with any part of Zim. And being the control freak that he was, he enjoyed defending himself to try and prove something.

It didn't take long before Zim noticed the spark in Dib's eyes. His eyes narrowed slightly and a faint smile traced his lips. It was then he knew he had won a small victory. He had spread his enthusiasm to his enemy. It seemed this would be a little more enjoyable then he had originally thought.

"Hit me again," he demanded.

Dib smirked at the alien's order. If Zim wanted him, he was going to have to work for it.

"Make me," Dib responded in a deep, sadistic tone.

Those two words sent an electric jolt of pleasure through Zim's spine. It was so shocking, his lower back twitched slightly. He had always been a sucker for verbal teasing, which would probably explain why he liked to talk so much in these similar, non-sexual instances with Dib.

"Very well, human," he said, enjoying this more then Dib could ever imagine.

_Sorry to cut the fun short, but it will continue in the next chapter, so don't worry! If I had a husband (girls… wait for marriage), this is probably the kind of sex we'd be having. Although, I'm sure I'd be throwing the most punches! _


	4. Deadly Heat

Chapter 4- Deadly Heat

The ear-splitting sound of shattering glass echoed through the halls and rooms of Zim's large base. The creature that had just been thrown through the glass window groaned loudly in a mixture of pain and masochistic bliss. He rose to his feet sluggishly, the pieces of broken glass crackling under his weight. He staggered a bit and held a hand to his forehead. That last blow had really knocked him dizzy.

"What's the matter, Dib? Feel like giving in to the mighty force of ZIM," the alien sneered triumphantly. He closed his eyes as he laughed his trademark maniacal laugh in assumed victory.

Suddenly, a chair flew through the air and hit Zim square in the chest, forcing him to the cold, linoleum floor.

"Not on your life, Space Boy," Dib taunted, smiling wickedly.

Zim pushed the chair off of himself and moaned a little. He had to admire the human's will power. The battle to be on top was becoming increasingly harder then he thought.

Dib brushed off the small splitters of glass from his bare chest and shoulders. Zim had pulled off his ripped shirt and trench coat a while ago and now he only wore a sliced pair of black jeans. His body was tingling in unadulterated ecstasy, most of it centered in his nether regions.

Dib stepped back into the room through the broken window. Zim had also made it to his feet, although he seemed more then a little woozy. But through the daze, he smiled seductively at Dib, wanting even more of the pleasurable abuse.

Dib smiled evilly right back at his foe. He wanted Zim more then anything. He longed to see that green alien body squirm beneath him and beg him for mercy. The mere thought of it shot a wave of ecstasy to his warm place. He couldn't control his urges anymore. He began to run at Zim, his hands stretched out ready to snatch.

Just as Dib was about to grab hold of his prey, Zim seized him by the arms and placed a foot on his chest. He rolled onto his back, rocketing Dib over his head.

Dib heard the metallic "thwang" sound of his body hitting metal a split second before the pain of the landing had kicked in. He blinked away the sting and looked to see where he had landed. His eyes grew wide in surprise to see that he had been thrown right onto the operating table.

_Wow… good shot Zim_, he thought to himself.

Not missing a beat, Zim sprang onto his victim and extended his mechanical spider legs from his pak. The sharp ends found Dib's wrists and pinned them above his head, applying only enough pressure to hold him without piercing through his flesh.

Dib looked up at his attacker with narrowed eyes. "No fair! You can't use your spider arms," he complained.

"Even if that were a rule, I still would have broken it," Zim said with a small, cynical laugh behind his words.

"You always cheat! You wouldn't be able to win if you played fair! That just proves that I am better then you," Dib spat irately beneath Zim's unrelenting hold.

"That's a lot of talk for someone in your position," Zim said, digging his spider legs into Dib's wrists a little more, threatening to break the delicate, human skin.

Dib's eyes clenched shut and he drew in a sharp breath through his gritted teeth. At any moment, Zim could pierce into him, striking the main vein in his wrists and consequently triggering his death. But the pure rush of such a risk made his member throb in excitement.

Zim could see the stimulation on his quarry's face and he knew he wasn't going to last long either if he didn't get things moving. So he used his free hands to start undoing the tattered remains of Dib's pants.

Feeling a pair of wondering claws near his crotch, Dib began trying to kick Zim away. He did love the feeling of the intimacy, but the vigor of defending himself was much more enjoyable to him. He'd give anything to be on top.

Annoyed by the Dib-Human's reluctance to submit, Zim used the back of his hand to slap Dib across the face.

"Quit struggling or I'll have to tie you down," Zim said to his prey, as if disciplining him.

Dib panted heavily after being struck. All of this was so overly arousing that he figured it would be best to let Zim remove his pants before he exploded. So he discontinued his mad thrashing, but only for the moment.

Zim used this brief cease-fire to tear off what little pants Dib had left, pushing them down over his shoes and off his body. He tried not to get too distracted by Dib's hardness while he worked at getting the human's boots and socks off. But once he had his victim completely naked, he couldn't help himself. He grabbed Dib's special spot and worked it in his hand, watching in amusement as Dib squirmed and groaned loudly.

Dib's back arched up as he moved beneath Zim. Never in his life had he imagined it would feel this good. But he had also never imagined he would be sharing his first with his most hated enemy… an alien no less.

Zim smiled lustfully, enjoying Dib's movements. But he needed to continue before he released inside his own pants. So he quickly began unbuckling his belt, letting his invader pants fall to his ankles.

Dib picked up his head once he heard the rattling of a belt buckle. He stared wide-eyed at Zim's member. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before. It looked more like a fat worm then a mushroom like his. Not to mention, it was wriggling around like a snake.

"Quit staring," Zim said as he forced a finger inside Dib's opening for emphasis.

Dib's head threw back against the table and he let out a startled scream. Zim's fingers inside of him felt unbelievably weird. He legs writhed around in discomfort at this new sensation.

"No… stop," Dib gasped breathlessly.

"Quit your whining, Dib-Stink. It will only hurt for a little while," Zim said, wriggling his fingers inside his victim. He pulled them out, causing Dib to stop his squirming momentarily. But once the sensation was over, Dib sort of missed it.

"AAHHH! What is that," Dib yelped as he felt something cool and wet on his opening.

"Lubrication," Zim simply answered.

Dib pulled against his restrains, but it only dug the sharp ends of Zim's spider legs into his skin further. He winced at that pain, making him temporarily forget he had a raging nymphomaniac on his other end.

But soon, Dib was reminded when Zim began to push his member inside. Dib could only scream and moan as it went in. The lubrication was doing its job, but this new, invading feeling was making his eyes water.

Once Zim was finally inside, he placed a hand on the table right next to Dib's head for balance and took a moment to listen to Dib's vocalizations and watch him contort beneath him. He smiled evilly, but then began to thrust slowly in and out of Dib.

Dib could only whimper and groan at the strange feeling, his watery eyes spilling tears over his cheeks. But Zim had been right. After the first few thrusts, it was no longer painful. It had grown into an outrageously pleasuring sensation. He began to move in time with Zim's thrusts, making the feeling even better.

Zim started panting wildly and driving himself into Dib more desperately. Both boys had forgotten about using complete sentences and were now gasping various statements one would usually say during sex.

"Harder!"

"Oh god, yes!"

"More!"

And Zim gave more. He grabbed hold of Dib's waist and shoved himself in and out harder and faster until he felt he couldn't hang on anymore. He threw back his head and screamed as his seed was shot into Dib's opening.

Feeling the sticky warmth inside him only drove Dib over the edge too, and he came all over himself and Zim.

Zim just remained on top of Dib for a moment, panting heavily. But he withdrew his spider arms and rolled over onto the table next to Dib.

Dib stared out above him. Droplets of sweat ran down the sides of his face and his whole body shook. Did that really just happen? Had he just shared his first time with his worst enemy? Well, technically it wasn't sharing. He had kind of been forced. Although, he did enjoy it thoroughly, so it wasn't really rape, which meant Zim's plan hadn't exactly worked out the way it was suppose to.

Dib smiled at this, listening to the content, steady breathing of the alien laying beside him.

"Wow," he said.

"Yeah," Zim responded breathlessly.

"Not bad, Zim," he complimented.

"You did very well too Dib-Stink," Zim answered.

Dib smiled and shook his head a little. After all that, Zim still insisted on calling him names.

"I don't think your plan really worked," Dib said, laughing a little.

"What plan," Zim chuckled.

* * *

_Believe it or not, that is the first time I have EVER finished a fanfic. Pretty cool, huh? Let me know what you think! _


End file.
